


Anything For His Bud

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Chains, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Drago, who wants to torture him to lure Toothless into a trap.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Anything For His Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: torture
> 
> Wrote this based on the original idea for the third HTTYD movie where Drago survived and came after Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup tugged on his chains as he looked around the cavern for some sort of escape route. Well, first he would have to get these chains off, but how? They were attached to stakes in the cave floor, and he was chained down laying on his back, his prosthetic gone. It made him feel so vulnerable, and it didn’t help that there was a man with a pike looming above him. 

“Drago, it won’t work,” Hiccup somehow got out, though it felt like fear was choking him. “Do whatever you want to me, but I’m not telling you where Toothless is.” And that was the truth. He would do anything to protect his best friend. 

“But the Night Fury will reveal himself to protect you, yes?” Drago asked, circling around Hiccup, making him have to turn his head to follow his movements. “Perhaps you don’t have to tell me anything.” A cruel smile upturned his lips, looking odd on his scarred face. 

_ Uh oh.  _ Hiccup knew that was true. Toothless would come out of hiding to help him. His breath caught in his throat. It seemed there was no way out of this. Hiccup would take pain for Toothless, but his best friend wouldn’t want him to. 

Drago understood Hiccup’s fear as a positive answer. He suddenly struck him across the face with the butt of his pike, and Hiccup yelled in shock as his head was whipped to the side. That would leave a nasty bruise, and he could feel blood coming from a cut on his cheek. 

“Drago, don’t-don’t do this,” Hiccup gasped. “You don’t need to. You don’t need Toothless.”

“And why’s that?” he asked. 

Hiccup didn’t have a good answer. He’d already tried reasoning with Drago, a year ago right before his father had died. If he hadn’t tried to do that… He closed his eyes for a brief moment, a tear slipping free. There would be no reasoning with this man. There would only be pain. 

Drago chuckled. “Thinking of your old father, are you?” he asked. He put the sharp end of the pike to Hiccup’s cheek. “How is it being a chief at your age? Do people really follow someone as spindly as you?”

Hiccup wanted to cry out that yes, they did follow him, including Eret, who had used to be under Drago’s reign. But he couldn’t just tell Drago his friends were coming for him, (they certainly were), because then he would just move him and make it more difficult for him to be found. Hiccup had to take the humiliation and the pain and wait this out.

Drago sliced Hiccup’s cheek open, so that now both sides of his face were wounded. Hiccup gave a stifled cry. He had to try to hold in his sounds of pain so that Toothless wouldn’t come out of hiding and come running. Hiccup had told him to stay concealed in the forest when he’d gone to confront Drago. It was night time, the cave lit by a few torches, so Toothless would be hard to spot in the dark if any of Drago’s Hunters were looking for him. That was good at least. But, Toothless had incredible hearing. He’d heard Hiccup’s scream from the Kill Ring all the way from the Cove all those years ago, and had come to rescue him. This was surely a smaller distance. 

Hiccup only grunted when Drago hit his face with the butt of the pike again. He’d been expecting that, and had been able to hold in a cry. Drago didn’t look pleased. He looked towards Hiccup’s stump, and Hiccup’s eyes went big. 

“Drago, no!”

He stomped hard on his stump, and Hiccup yanked on his chains and screamed. Oh, that hurt! That part of his body was extremely sensitive, and he kept most from touching or even seeing it. But this? The weight of a 7 foot tall man? It  _ hurt.  _ He just wanted to curl up and put his hands to it, clutch it to himself, and roll, but he couldn’t. The agony was just pouring over him and there was nothing he could do but pull on his chains. 

Drago twisted his foot, put more pressure, and there was a crack. Hiccup couldn’t hold in his scream no matter how hard he tried. It echoed around the cavern, coming back to his ears, tormenting him. He could feel the fire racing from the break, swelling through his knee, flickering up to his hip. Tears came unbidden, rushed down his face, stinging in the cuts on his face. 

And through the tears he saw the darkness move.

“No, Toothless! Don’t!  _ Don’t! _ ” Hiccup screamed. This was a trap. He would get caught in it, and Hiccup would never get him back. 

But then there were more shapes in the darkness, seven of them to be exact. Drago turned at Hiccup’s yell, and was met with a blast of Dragon Rider fury. They burned down the weighted nets and the bolas, crushed the catapult, ruined everything that was meant to capture Toothless. Then the Riders were rushing at Drago.

Hiccup wasn’t all too aware of the ensuing fight. The pain in his leg was too much. He felt so violated, with someone having hurt his stump like that. He wouldn’t be able to walk now. And the recovery would surely take  _ months.  _ He hadn’t been ready for all this, but to protect Toothless, he’d do anything, absolutely anything. 

“Hiccup!” came Snotlout’s shout. He was there suddenly, his axe slicing through the chains with sparks flying. “We’re gonna get you and Toothless out of here.”

“I tried, Snotlout, I tried,” Hiccup sobbed. He rolled onto his side, clutched at his stump, held his leg bent to his chest. “I didn’t mean- didn’t mean this to happen.”

“It’s okay, Hiccup.” The sounds of battle were dying down. One man could only take on five people for so long. “Let’s get you up.” Fishlegs came over, and together he and Snotlout got Hiccup standing on his one foot. Tears and blood stained his face.

Drago was down on the ground, the rest of the Riders, Eret, and Valka, all pointing their weapons at him. 

“If you give the order, Hiccup, I will carry it out,” Eret said. His sword was held steady in his hand. The Riders and his mother all looked at him. He was shocked. Give the order? To kill him?

And Hiccup thought about it. He thought about a year of war with this man and his armies, a year of death and destruction, famine, countless injuries and losses that just couldn’t be fixed. And then he had been going to kill Toothless. And him. This was the final straw. 

Drago looked to Hiccup. There was no pleading in his eyes. He saw himself above that. Instead, there was a smirk on his face. He thought Hiccup too weak to do it.

Hiccup was about to prove him wrong.

“Do it,” Hiccup ordered coldly. 

With a yell, Eret brought his sword down, and slashed the man’s throat open. 

There was no chance for a cry of pain. There was just choking, gurgling, blood gushing, and then nothing. He was gone. Good. 

“Where’s Toothless?” Hiccup asked. He would take in the enormity of what had just happened later. He wanted his dragon. The pain was dragging him down, but if he was with Toothless, everything would be okay. It would mean the pain had been worth it.

At hearing his voice, Toothless bounded through the Riders and over to him. Hiccup smiled wearily. “Hey, bud.” He laid a hand on his head. “How are you?”

Toothless grumbled in response, looked at Hiccup’s leg, gave it a sniff. He didn’t touch it though: he knew that that would cause pain. 

His friends began helping him to mount Toothless. His vision went white as he had to sling his leg over, and he came to slumped over him, panting, the cavern echoing like he’d just let out a scream. He probably had. 

“Wait,” Hiccup gasped as Astrid began to climb on. Stormfly could fly on her own. Hiccup didn’t have his prosthetic, and was too hurt, so someone else would have to fly Toothless. Astrid was the perfect choice. She’d practiced plenty of times with flying him. 

“What is it?” Astrid asked. 

“We need his head,” Hiccup said. “We need to let the people know he’s really gone.” Because one year ago they had seen him disappear into the ocean and had thought him dead, and he’d returned. He needed to convince Berk that such a thing wouldn’t happen a second time. 

So, Astrid dismounted Toothless, and went to chop off Drago’s head. 

  
  


“The break is bad,” Valka told Hiccup. He’d been unconscious while Gothi had taken a look at it, the pain and exhaustion crashing down on him and burrowing him into darkness. They were in their house on Berk - Valka had moved in shortly after arriving. Hiccup was in bed, leg propped up on a pillow. Toothless sat beside the bed. The leg was cast in clay. “You’re on bed rest for two months. After that…” She looked away. She was sitting on the bed beside him. 

“What, mom? What is it?” Hiccup asked. 

“Gothi doesn’t know if it could support your weight again, or if it could handle a prosthetic.”

“Oh.” Hiccup said, like he hadn’t just been told something huge. He sat back against his pillows. “Oh.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

It took a moment, but Hiccup nodded. He would be. The war with Drago was over. It had come at a great cost, but he still had his friends, and he still had Toothless. He stroked Toothless on the head, rubbed his nose against his.

“I love you, bud.” He pressed his head to his. “I’d do anything for you. Don’t you forget that.”


End file.
